Rainy Day
by misspopular1
Summary: Rainy day for Detective Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny got them sparking up their love life


It was a rainy day for Detective Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny as they walk home with their daughter, Sarah Grace, in her stroller.

"Wow that was crazy." Ryan said, pushing his daughter inside.

Jenny laughed, "Yeah, I can't believe it rained so hard."

Ryan picked Sarah Grace, who was sleeping, and carried her to her room. Jenny plants a kiss on her forehead, as she squirmed.

When Ryan went into Sarah Grace's room, Jenny removed her wet shoes, folded the stroller, and put it in the closet. When she went into her daughter's room, she and her husband shared a smile as they look over their sleeping angel in her crib, and left the room.

Ryan put his arm around Jenny and kisses her wet hair. "You're soaked." He noticed his wife's drenched from head to toe.

Jenny felt the dampness of his water-soak neck with her cheek. "So do you, plus you're cold." She giggled as she removed his wet jacket off him.

"I know. I could use a hot bath." Ryan unbuttons his shirt, and Jenny helps him with his sleeves.

"Me too." She slips her hand into Ryan's hand and pulls him towards their bedroom.

Jenny put her hair up in a ponytail, and was gonna head towards the bathroom when Ryan caught her hand, "I'll run the bath, you just get ready." He smiled as he stroked her hair.

Jenny smile flirtatiously at him, "Okay, but get going before you catch a cold." She gives him a gentle push and he grabs his robe and head towards the bathroom.

After he left, Jenny starts taking out candles and rose petals, put the candles on the dresser, the nightstand, and around the bed, and sprinkle the rose petals on the bed. After that was done, she got undressed in a short satin robe, just as her husband came in.

"Wow." Jenny turns around to see Ryan standing in the doorway, wearing a robe. "What do you think?"

Jenny gave a flirty smile. "I thought I add something after that." Ryan walks up to wrap his arms around her as they laughed before he said, "Well, I got something special for you."

Jenny looks at him in surprised. "What is it?"

"You'll see", He replied, before covering her eyes and leading her to the bathroom.

Jenny, with her hand on her husband's, smirked. "Kev, what is it?" Her other hand was in his hand. "Is it a surprise?" She laughed.

"Hold on," He said, closing the door. "Almost there." They stop walking, and he uncovers her eyes.

"And we are, Ta-da." Jenny gasp in surprised. "Oh, my God!" The bathroom was cover with candles and petals and the tub was filled with bubbles. "Kevin, it's beautiful." She turns and gave Ryan a hug.

"Hey, I did it for you." Ryan smile at his wife as he undoes her robe."You ready?" Jenny smile as she undoes his robe.

She turn around, gave him a flirty look, and both disrobe and drop their robes to their feet. Jenny, placing her hand on her bare shoulder, felt her husband's hand slip in hers and pulling her towards the tub. Ryan step in first, then guide his wife in, and settle in.

"This is nice." Jenny sighs heavy as she look up to Ryan.

Ryan wraps his arms around her and smiles at her. "Maybe it's because you're with me." He winks at her and she giggle as she placed her hand in his on her shoulder. She smile flirty and he leans in and kisses her.

"I love you, Kev." Jenny rests her hand under Ryan's chin.

"I love you too, baby." Ryan places his hand in Jenny's and kisses her.

After two minutes of making love, the two decided to come out. Ryan climb out first, water streaming down his body, wrap a towel around his waist, takes out another towel, wrap Jenny around with it, and help her out.

"I got you." Ryan carried Jenny out of the tub and placed her on her feet. "You like it?"

Jenny looks at her husband with a smile. "It was romantic."

Ryan turns to head for the bedroom before turning to Jenny. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Jenny turns to the tub as Ryan left. She drained the water from the tub, blew the candles out, and pick up the petals and put them in a basket. After that, she left the bathroom and head towards the bedroom where she hears romantic music playing and sees the candles she put out before all lit. "Wow. Kevin? Kevin?" She called out to her husband, just as two arms wrap around her. "Oh, Kevin. You scared me."

"I wanted to surprise you." Ryan lets her go.

"With what?" Jenny look confused.

Ryan removes his towel from his waist, showing his naked body to his wife.

Jenny gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my God!" She back up towards the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ryan looks down. "Is something on my body?"

"No, it's not it." Jenny lets her hair down as she tugs on her towel. "It's…I don't know." She sits on the bed.

Ryan sits down next to her. "Jenny, what is it?"

Jenny wraps her arms around. "I just feel…scared."

"You're scared of me or something?" Ryan raised his eyebrow as Jenny nod. He places his hand on her thigh.

Gripping her towel, Jenny looks at her husband. "I know I love you, but do you really want to do this with me?"

"Jenny, I love you too, but it's not gonna stop our sex life." Ryan put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I want us to get busy. Don't you want to do this?"

Hearing this, Jenny understands what her husband said. She then starts to remove her towel, showing her naked body to her husband.

"Hey." Ryan lifts his wife's chin up to face him. "You okay?"

Jenny slipping her hands in Ryan's. "Yeah, I think I am."

Ryan leans in and kisses Jenny, wrapping his arms around her as they fell in the bed. Pretty soon, he has her squirming beneath him as he touches and kisses her everywhere.

"I love you, Kevin." Jenny breathes heavily as Ryan kisses her neck.

Ryan stroke her hair away as he smile. "I love you too, baby."

With those three words, the two continued their passionate and delicate love with every touch.


End file.
